story_of_new_shinigamifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział 5
Sōkyoku, Zanpakutō stworzone do zabijania. Dziś na egzekucję czekała Rukia Kuchiki. Oddała swoją moc Ichigo Kurosakiemu łamiąc prawo, a teraz czeka ją za to śmierć. Czy postąpiła dobrze? Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mówił swoje mowy. Było tylko parę osób, które zamierzały oglądać egzekucję. Przymknęła lekko oczy i czekała. Nagły huk sprawił, że znów spojrzała przed siebie. Wszędzie widziała dym. Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake zajęli się głównodowodzącym. Przed Rukią pojawiła się pomarańczowłosa postać – Ichigo. Zniszczył szybko Sōkyoku, po czym wziął na ręce Rukię, podając ją ją stojącemu na ziemi Renjiemu. Czas gonił. Oboje chcieli uwolnić czarnowłosą. Abarai biegł bym prędzej w bezpieczne miejsce. Walka Byakuyi i Ichigo zaczęła się. Zajęła jakiś czas. Ichigo wygrał ze swoim Bankai. Nikt nie przypuszczałby, że zwykły Ryoka zdoła pokonać wszystkie formy Senbonzakury Kageyoshi. Sōsuke Aizen i Gin Ichimaru pojawili się na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Kaname Tōsen przeteleportował się z Renjim i Rukią z powrotem na wzgórze. Aizen podszedł do Rukii i Renjiego. - Będziesz mi bardzo potrzebna, Rukio Kuchiki… - powiedział, po czym sprawnie odepchnął Renjiego daleko. Aizen przebił jej klatkę piersiową. - Nie! – krzyknął Ichigo, który rzucił się z mieczem na niego. Kapitan odepchnął go jedną ręką. Wyciągnął z piersi Rukii coś, co przypominało kryształ. - Nie przypuszczałem, że Hōgyoku jest takie małe. – rzekł zdumiony Aizen. – Ale to nic. – pstryknął palcami, przywołując grupę Gillianów, które oświeciły trójkę zdrajców ochronnym światłem. Przybyły Mizuki i Natsume – Na pożegnanie zostawię wam mały prezent. – nagle przybyło same Hollowy z rasy Adjuchas. Nie byłaby możliwa współpraca między dziewczynami, gdyby nie spojrzały porozumiewawczo na siebie. Tak, jakby przekazywały sobie plan ataku. Mizuki nie miała zamiaru się bawić, podobnie jak Natsume. Od razu uwolniły formy Shikai i zaczęły unicestwiać Hollowy. Każdy atak wykonywały z należytą gracą i skutecznością. Wydawałoby się, że są jednymi z grona kapitanów, a jednak były tylko trzecimi oficerkami. Tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli o sekrecie Kitsune, uważali, że jest silniejsza od Iwakury. Tym sekretem było Bankai, którego nie chciała ukazywać wszystkim, chociażby dlatego, że zawsze uważała, że ogółem nie jest douczona, że brakuje jej czegoś w umiejętnościach. O Bankai Natsume wiedziała zaś jedna tylko osoba w Soul Society – Amaya Hikari, z którą często trenowała. Natsume wykazywała się w stosunku do niej ogromnym zaufaniem. W momencie, kiedy obdarzyła ją tym, utraciła część opinii o samej sobie. Jednak zaufała. Może nie tylko jej, ale też innym? Czerwonowłosa ukrywała się ze swoim Bankai, jednak powodu takiego działania nie znał nikt. Mizuki była bardziej otwarta, mówiła pewnym osobom o swoim Bankai. Czasami mówiła to takim Shinigami, którzy nie umieli przytrzymać języka między zębami, przez co było wiele plotek o posiadaniu Bankai, jednak zawsze się wypierała, i nigdy nie znalazła osoby, która wygadała jej sekret. Nienawidziła tej sławy powstałej z prawdziwej plotki. Sytuacja robiła się kłopotliwa. Nie było wiele ludzi do pomocy. Wszyscy najwidoczniej byli zajęci innymi walkami. Hollowów przybywało. Kitsune była zmuszona ujawnić swoje Bankai, Yukianesę no Kamigoroshi. Stała się szybsza. Lodowe łuki Hiyoku Getsumei potrafiły zabić słabsze lub głupsze Hollowy. Fala Tōgi Hyōjin cięła je. Używała wiele ataków, byle żeby pozbyć się kłopotu w miarę jak najszybciej. Wydawałoby się to zakończeniem, jednak przyszło ich więcej. Pojawiła się pomoc ze strony innych Shinigami. Pojawiła się także Amaya, która uwolniła swoje Bankai, Midori no Akumu Kageyoshi. Gdzieś w pobliżu Natsume, z Hollowami walczył kapitan Hitsugaya. Był wycieńczony walką z Aizenem, a teraz jeszcze to. Z każdej strony atakowały go Adjuchasy. Nie mógł już użyć Bankai, osiągnął limit. Jeden z nich był bliski zamordowania Hitsugayi z tyłu. Natsume musiała coś zrobić - BANKAI! Akuma no Hi! – uwolniła swoje Bankai, ogromna ilość Reiatsu otaczała ją. Zawsze cieszyło ją to, że gdy uwalniała ostateczną formę, stawała się szybsza. Dzięki temu, w ostatniej chwili, pojawiła się obok swojego kapitana i zablokowała cios, pomagając mu wybić resztę Hollowów. - „Cholera…” – pomyślała czerwonowłosa. Wszyscy widzieli, jak uwolniła Bankai. Teraz długo skrywany sekret wyszedł na jaw, ale nie miała już innego wyjścia. Razem zdołali je unicestwić. Nie nabywało już Hollowów. To był już koniec walki. Po jakimś czasie było pilne spotkanie kapitanów. Mizuki, Natsume i Amaya były zdziwione, gdy porucznik głównodowodzącego poinformował je o tym, że muszą przyjść na zebranie kapitanów. - Jak widzimy, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen okazali się zdrajcami. – zaczął kapitan głównodowodzący, Yamamoto – Straciliśmy troje kapitanów, przez co siły Gotei 13 osłabły. Jednak po wielkiej walce z hordą Adjuchasów myślę, że znaleźliśmy godnych następców. – wtedy też Sasakibe wprowadził zaskoczone, a nawet wystraszone oficerki. Porucznik z trzema oficerami klęknął. - Kapitanie głównodowodzący, przepraszamy za spóźnienie! – zaczął Sasakibe – Tak jak kapitan chciał, przyprowadziłem oficerów! - Dobrze. Możesz odejść. – po tych słowach, porucznik odszedł. – Rozumiem, ze to może być dla was zaskoczeniem. Ale, tak jak wcześniej mówiłem, brakuje nam kapitanów. Siły Gotei 13 osłabły. Po tym, co zobaczyłem i usłyszałem, uważam, że jesteście godnymi zastępcami. Spełniacie wszystkie warunki, aby objąć posadę kapitana. – dziewczyny były bardzo zdziwione, ale wiedziały, że Yamamoto nigdy nie żartuje – Natsume Iwakura… - dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta – Zostajesz kapitanem trzeciej dywizji. Amaya Hikari, jesteś przydzielona do piątej. A ty, Mizuki Kitsune, zostajesz kapitanem dziewiątej dywizji. Wasze kapitańskie haori leży już w waszym biurze. Zajmijcie swoje miejsca. Dziewczyny zauważyły, które miejsca są puste, a także zauważyły układ, w jakim są układane osoby. Zajęły odpowiednie miejsca. Głównodowodzący nadal ciągnął. - Zdrajcy najwidoczniej pojawili się w świecie Hollowów, Hueco Mundo. Czas pokaże nam, co zamierzają dalej zrobić. Następna sprawa dotyczy 46. Sal Centralnych. Wszyscy zostali wymordowani przez Sōsuke Aizena. Zebranie nowych czterdziestu sześciu będzie kłopotliwe, więc przez ten czas pewnymi sprawami będę zajmował się ja. Następna sprawa, dotyczy naszego najnowszego kapitana. Natsume Iwakura. – dziewczyna wiedziała, o co chodzi – Jakoby, że 46. Sal Centralnych zostało wymordowane, myślę, że nie musimy już używać twojej przykrywki, kapitanie Shizuka Akane. – wszyscy był zdziwieni „o co tu chodzi?”. – Twoja tajna misja dobiegła końca, wraz z śmiercią 46. Sal Centralnych. - Co to była za misja? Czy tajne misje nie są przydzielane mojej dywizji? – spytała Suì-Fēng - To była, która nie mogła być zlecona Onmitsukidō. – wiedziała, że Yamamoto już nic więcej nie powie na ten temat. – Spotkanie uważam za zakończone. Możecie wyjść. Dziewczyny przed wyjściem podziękowały głównodowodzącemu, chciały okazać mu szacunek, a nie iść jak typowe dumne panienki. „Trzeba to oblać” – szepnęła Shizuka do reszty dziewczyn. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach